


The Missing Prince

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how would you feel if something happened to him because of your inattentiveness?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "earth" & "royalty"

“Zoicite!” yelled Kunzite, striding out into the palace gardens. “Zoicite, where are you?”

“Over here!” a voice called back.

Kunzite headed out through the rows of hedges and neat flowerbeds, to find the other man kneeling beside a stretch of overturned earth.

“Hello!” said Zoicite, brightly.

Kunzite scowled. “Have you been out here all morning?”

“Well, I did take a break to—”

“Then you haven’t seen the prince?” he interrupted.

Zoicite frowned. “Endymion? No, I haven’t. Why?”

“You’re sure?” Kunzite asked. “You haven’t seen him at all today?”

“He talked to me about the roses, yesterday afternoon,” Zoicite replied, waving a hand toward the bushes of blood-red roses that their prince particularly enjoyed. “But that was the last time I saw him. Really, Kunzite, what’s going on? We’re his advisors, not his babysitters.”

“And how would you feel if something happened to him because of your inattentiveness?”

“Yes, all right.” Zoicite stood, brushing dirt from his knees and attempting to make his uniform presentable again. “What are we going to do?”

“Look for him, of course.”

Kunzite strode back out of the garden, with Zoicite hurrying behind. They met Jadeite in the corridor just off the marble entrance hall. He hadn’t seen Endymion, either.

“But yesterday, he was asking me about our current position with the Moon Kingdom,” he added.

“Favorable, I should think,” said Zoicite. “Since we invited all their nobles to that ball last month. And now that I mention it, didn’t Endymion disappear for a while during that, too?”

“Yes, he did,” said Kunzite, not sounding pleased at all to be reminded. “Let’s find Nephrite.”

The fourth member of their circle was in his planetarium, kneeling at its center. “The stars are troubled,” he said, without any kind of greeting. “I can’t see it clearly, but there is a… darkness looming, Metaphorical, most likely, but still… We must be careful.”

“I’m always careful,” said Kunzite. “We’re looking for Endymion. Have you seen him?”

Nephrite blinked. “Oh. Yes, he’s on the roof.”

“The roof?” Jadeite repeated. “Why?”

“He didn’t say, specifically. But he did ask me where would be the best place to view the Moon from the palace.”

“Of course he did,” muttered Kunzite.

There was only one thing all of this added up to— his prince had fallen for the Moon princess, Serenity. They had danced for hours at the ball, and now he recalled that while he’d lost track of Endymion, the Venusian princess had also been looking for Serenity. The two had turned back up again, separately, so Kunzite hadn’t felt the need to mention it.

Until now.

“Are we going to go find him?” asked Zoicite.

Kunzite shook his head. “Not right now. There’s nothing that can’t wait for a little while. Leave him to his moon-gazing.”

Above them, the projected stars of the planetarium trembled slightly. Darkness, Nephrite had said. They would have to be wary.

THE END


End file.
